Destined Arrangements
by sessxkagxyoko
Summary: Past meets present. New Love arises in three places, all connected to one and in love... YAOI...FOURSOME
1. Introduction

**DO NOT OWN! THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

Bored-That's how she's felt for years.

Alone-That's how she's been for years, with minimal contact to Sesshomaru.

Weary-Her life's story-tired of being alone while everyone else around her moved forward.

Desperate…to find a reason to stay alive, even though she's immortal.

XOXOXO

Years passed from the time of the Final Battle and before anyone knew it the Era of the Pirates was approaching. Kagome, knowing what was to come, made preparations ahead of time (a hundred years before), and became well-known as Dragoness. Her crewmates included: Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kilala (whom after a hundred years, gained a humanoid form), Kai (Sango's Mate), Ayame (Miroku's Mate), Kouga, Allison (Kouga's mate), Kagura, Hakudoshi, Akago, Kohaku and Kanna.

Occupation-Crewmate(s)

Captain/Archaeologist-Kagome

Swordsmen-Shippo, Kouga

Navigator-Kagura

Snipers-Kohaku, Sango

Cooks-Miroku, Ayame

Doctors-Allison, Kanna

Shipwrights-Akago, Kai

Musicians-Hakudoshi, Kilala

Together they made up the Dragoness Pirates and traveled the Grandline, having no fear of the death that could be awaiting them. They became so well known that they could've been given the rank of Shichibukai but she declined until years later. Now, after a hundred years, a New Era was on its way…


	2. Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk

The first of three that she was to meet is Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk; though he isn't allowed to know who she was, yet.

The day started as any other. They got on Lady Moon and headed out to sea, traveling. However, as they got closer to a certain Island, Kagome slowed down. Her crewmates stopped what they were doing and looked at her. "Captain?"

She waved her hand, before placing it over her arm, where a tattoo sits.

Kagura stopped to look at her. "You okay?"

She shook her head. "I'm going inland. Keep going."

Shippo looked ready to protest but Kagura silenced him. Kagome transformed and headed out, landing on a tree branch. Her breath hitched as she saw 34 year-old Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk for the second time; the first being fifteen years previous, when Gol D Roger was executed.

**Flashback**

She stood there, watching the procession of the Marines and the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, as the latter headed to the execution platform. She moved closer, when someone ran into her. She looked up and her breath hitched, upon seeing one of her reasons for existing. He ignored her and went back to watching the proceeding. She smirked, seeing the light blush on his cheeks. She stood and watched both Rogers and Hawkeye. "I think that he enjoyed the adventure." She said to Hawkeye, who looked at her. "I don't think anything else mattered to him, but the adventure and the thrill of the sea; not the fame or the fortune, just the dream of the sea."

He snorted, not believing it and went back to watching. She chuckled and left, looking back at him. "See you later, Dracule Mihawk."

He turned to face her; shocked that she knew his name when he never told her it, but she wasn't to be found. He became curious and thought of it often, never telling his lover(s) of her.

**End Flashback**

She sat there, watching him as he checked the perimeters of his property. She sighed, loving the view. He looked up and she scooted further into the shadows, out of his view. He shook his head and left, heading back to the house. She sighed before taking off, heading back to her ship.

"Mama, what happened?"

She chuckled, before saying, "nothing dear. Nothing."

He didn't believe her, but didn't comment.


	3. Red Hair Shanks

The second of three that she met was Shanks. Kagome and her crew were walking around Loguetown when Kagome stopped. Her crewmates stopped and looked at her. "You okay?"

She looked them and said, "yes…it's just been fifteen years since I've been here."

A voice said, "that's a long time to be away from somewhere."

She turned and smirked, "oh? Well, I've had no reason to return; my reason for coming died fifteen years ago, right on that platform."

He arched a red eyebrow at her. "Oh? You knew Rogers?"

She nodded. "We were friends. He was a rowdy one, that Gol Roger. He lived for the adventure and thrill of the seas."

He looked at her, contemplating. "You knew him well."

She smirked, "I had known him since before he became a pirate, Shanks Le Roux."

He turned toward her sharply, but she had already walked away. Ben Beckman asked, "Who was that Captain?"

He shook his head and laughed, "don't know."

Yasopp asked, "should we shoot?"

A voice from behind them, "I wouldn't."

They turned quickly and asked, "why not?"

The red head said, "Captain doesn't take too kindly to guns or threats."

Just as Shanks was about to speak, a commotion was heard. They all turned and saw the female kicking another pirate. His swordsman came and attacked, but she dodged, only getting her mask cut off.

The townsmen gasped and ran screaming, "the Dragoness Pirates are here!" The female laughed and waved her hand toward them. "Shippo! Get the others and return to the Ship!"

"But Captain!"

"Don't argue Shippo! I'll be there." She snorted, "the marines can't catch me."

He sighed but nodded, leaving the Red Hair Pirates in shock. The marines came running around the corner and the female, Captain of the Dragoness Pirates, went running by laughing her head off. As she ran, she lost her cloak, revealing a dark blue, stomach bearing shirt and floor length skirt, with a slit up the thigh, revealing shorts underneath. She laughed as she ran, feeling exhilarated at the challenge. She turned back and winked at them before continuing on her way.

Ben Beckman said, "that was the Dragoness Pirate's Captain? Seems too much like our captain."

Shanks just laughed at him, having enjoyed that.


	4. Fire Fist Ace

The last of three that she met was Portgas D Ace. She came to him as he breathed his last breath and took him away, incurring Luffy's, Jinbe's, and Marco's wrath. She didn't care, as all that mattered was saving the boy who would be hers. She took him to her hideout and laid him on a bed, placed his hand over his wound, healed his body and returned the spirit, who was Earth bound, to his body. As his soul reentered his body, she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. He stirred, slowly, opened his eyes, seeing a beautiful female, with shoulder length red hair.

He sat up, groaning, "Where am I? What happened?"

She answered, "You died; I brought you back. You have some people who are worried about you."

He looked at her, eyes wide. "How..? Why..?"

"Multiple reasons; the main one being that there are people who won't survive your death." She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his. "You have a brother, no?"

He jerked forward, "Luffy!" she nodded her head. "He went with Jinbe. Red hair took Whitebeard to give him a proper burial. And Luffy, Marco, and Jinbe are a bit upset with me, for stealing you away."

"I have to go."

"I know. I will take you to them. They are all gathered for the moment." She stood and lifted him up, his arm over her shoulder. She disappeared, into droplets of water, and headed toward Shanks island, where the Straw hat captain, Jinbe, ex-Whitebeard crew, and Red Hair pirates were gathered, along with Hawkeye Mihawk. They all got in the defensive when they saw two forms taking shape in front of them.

There they saw the female who stoled Ace's body and said body. Luffy tackled her and punched her in the face. "You stole my brother…why…what the hell did you do to him…"

He felt a hand wrap around his wrist and looked up, seeing Ace, causing him to freeze along with everyone else.

"How?"

He nodded his head towards the female. "Her. She healt my wound and brought me back."

She chuckled and stood, not even looking battered. Shanks asked, "who the hell are you?"

"Captain…"

She turned and said, "Shippo…"

Shanks eyes widened, "you…you're the one who was in the square of Loguetown fifteen years ago."

She bowed. "Hello again, Shanks Le Roux; Dracule Mihawk…it's been fifteen years."

Hawkeyes eyes narrowed. "You again; you're the one who said that Rogers enjoyed the journey, not the fame or money."

She chuckled, "yes. Shippo, let's go. I've did what I came to do."

She took him into her arms and bowing her head toward the Pirates, disappeared.


	5. Meeting Again

Two years passed since then and Kagome kept thinking of the trio, just as they thought of her. The three of them, Shanks, Ace, and Hawkeye traveled the Grand Line together when they came upon an unknown island. They landed upon it and disembarked, the Red Hair and Straw Hat Pirates following. They walked for an hour before coming upon a mansion in the middle of the island. They headed toward the door when they were stopped by three people.

"Who are you?" both sides asked. Neither side answered and instead glared at each other, when a voice was heard. "It's alright Kohaku, Ginta, Hakaku."

They all looked and saw a female form in the light. "But Kagome…" Ginta jumped onto the porch and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You shouldn't be up Captain. Your wounds haven't healed."

She patted his head as she chuckled. "I am fine Ginta. Go find Shippo, Kanna, and Kagura. Tell them we have company…" they did as told, albeit reluctantly. Another female, dark brown hair, green eyes came out and said, "Dragoness, come back in. The wounds have not healed."

"And if I don't get out of that house and stop feeling like an invalid, I'm going to wind up attacking either one of you or one of the other crewmates. I've been here a year Allison. This wound is never going to heal."

"You never know."

Kagome threw her hands into the air. "It's been poisoned Allison, yet neither you nor Kanna will take me seriously when I say it has. I've had poison in my veins for a year. And if it was going to heal it would've already and yet it hasn't." she said, exasperated. She waved toward those who just arrived. "Come in Red Hair Pirates, Fire Fist, Straw Hats, Jinbe. Hey Kagura, go get your mate."

Her face brightened, having missed him and she disappeared, going to get him.

Kagome went in and, as instructed by Kanna and Allison, laid on her stomach on the couch and they removed her shirt, and unwrapped the bandages. Everyone gasped as they saw the blackened edges of the tear.

Luffy demanded, "the hell happened to her?!"

Kanna said, "Heated sword."

Kagome corrected, "Poisoned, heated sword."

Kanna and Allison were about to argue with her when the door slammed opened and in walked Kagura with her mate.

He stopped in the middle of the doorway. "Who poisoned and injured you sister and why hasn't it been gotten rid of?"

Kanna and Allison froze. "What?!"

"There is poison in that wound. How long has it been?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Kanna and Allison before saying, "a year."

"You have been poisoned for a year and I just now am told about it?"

She shrugged to the best of her abilities. "They couldn't sense the poison, so they doubted my word."

His eyes narrowed on her crewmates. "Those who doubt their captain usually ends up either betraying them or getting her killed. Perhaps, Kagome, it is time to get a new crew or retire."

She chuckled, "they have been with me a hundred years, Sesshomaru; I can't be rid of them that easily." The guests' eyes widened at the new info. "And as for who did it, they've been taken care of Sesshomaru."

He nodded, satisfied with her answer. "Those who doubted her get out of my sight; I'll have a chat with you later."

All of her crew left, heads down, save Kagura, Shippo, Ginta and Hakaku. His eyes narrowed more, "you four are the only ones who had faith in her?"

They shook their heads, "Kohaku and Sango did as well but they went to town for supplies."

"Hm…" he sat beside her. "Get me a rag, Kagura."

She did as was asked quickly. She wet it and handed it to Sesshomaru. "Say the spell, Kagome."

And she spoke under her breath. He placed the rag on her back, across the wound, and began chanting with her. Slowly, the poison rose from in her veins and into the rag. "What is going on?" they heard.

Kagura turned to the door and said, "Kagome told me to go get Sesshomaru. He then confirmed that she has had poison in her veins and then began the treatment a few minutes ago. This could take a while as the poison has merged with her blood cells, body cells, and the water in her."

Sesshomaru stopped chanting, letting Kagome do all of it. "And as for you Kagome, you need to stop letting people walk all over you."

She chuckled, "who am I letting walk over me? Kanna and Allison don't know poisons the way I do. They only have one way to tell a poison and that is through scent. I know how poisons feel when they enter a body. This isn't the first time I've been poisoned Sesshomaru, you know this."

He nodded, knowing that she's had more experience with poison's than any other. He tilted his head to the side, "who are they?"

She chuckled, "my reason for existing."

Sesshomaru, Kagura, Sango, Kohaku, Shippo, Ginta and Hakaku's eyes widened, understanding what that meant. "Who?" She moved her hand and they saw three fingers.

They looked and saw three standing together; Shanks, Hawkeye and Ace. He looked back and saw her nod slightly. Sesshomaru then asked, "Has she encountered you three before?"

Hawkeye said, "She spoke to me the day Rogers died, twenty-two years ago."

Shanks said, "She spoke to me seven years ago, in Loguetown."

Ace shrugged. "She spoke to me two years ago, on the day I was executed."

He arched an eyebrow at the last statement and looked at Kagome, stating, "You resurrected him."

She nodded and rubbed her wrist. He took her wrist and whispered to her, "is now the time to meet them, formally?" she nodded slightly, "Yes Sesshomaru…"


End file.
